1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guards for the blades of circular saws, designed to prevent accident to the operator of the machine, and to circular saws having such guards.
More particularly this invention relates to a guard having support means, an arm extending from said support means, at least one position retaining means for said arm, a front guard member, and means on said arm connecting said front guard member to said arm such that said front guard member is displaceable relative to said arm to permit passage of workpieces to be cut said guard being constructed and adapted to be mounted with the arm located by the position retaining means above the blade, and with the front guard member protecting the front edge of the blade, against which workpieces to be sawn are fed.
2. Objects of the Invention
An object of the invention is to provide a guard which has an additional guard member for the upper edge of the blade.
Another object of the invention is to provide a guard which will also indicate when a blade has become excessively worn.